Narcissa
by Lady Lily
Summary: My first Narcissa fic, I usually do L/J, but I got bored. Anyways it's about Narcissa and it show her in a good light, but this is the prologue there will be more plot in the start to the story. Please read and review!!!


Narcissa ran into the bathroom, and gagged into the toilet. Oh, why did I ever go, she thought, why did he make me do that. Just because all the other wives of his sick friends go, does that mean I should, he doesn't even care about me. Why the hell did I ever go?  
"Mistress Narcissa, Mistress Narcissa." She heard a small voice call.  
"Mobby, is that you?" She answered in a trembling voice. "Come in."  
The small house elf entered the room. Mobby was her favorite house elf, she confided in her more than anyone one in the world, except perhaps, her best friend Marguerite. "Oh, Mistress Narcissa are you all right." Mobby squeaked.   
"Yes, yes fine. Oh, Mobby he made me go to Goyle's house for one of those Death Eater meetings, you know the ones they have without Voldemort, and the things they said and talked about, it was horrible." She started to sob, her long silky blond hair falling out of place. Mobby went over and patted her on the back gently saying, "There, there, Mistress it will be all right." Narcissa looked up through her tears, "I wonder about my life I really do. If it's even worth living…Sometimes I regret marrying him so much. I didn't even want to, but Father made me and yearned for his approval so much back then, you see Mobby...  
  
I was born into a wealthy family, very well to do. Father's family was very famous years ago, still is I guess, for different reasons though. Mother's family was very poor. Father married her for love. My mother was a wonderful woman, Mobby, so sweet and kind, very sensitive, which is why people liked her so much. I look a lot like her, long blond hair, blue eyes, tall and slim. She was nothing like Father, personality wise. Father was cold and dark, and his eyes showed no emotion, never. She loved Father, Mother did; I think she was in love with him once. Before my brothers and I were born, when he was younger and not so enraptured with the Dark Arts. She hated the Dark Arts and everything to do with it, but her loyalty to my Father never wavered, always there by his side.   
I miss her so much; she of all people deserved to live a long, happy life, but she was always very weak. Maybe it is better this way, that she died before seeing what happened to our family, our lives, everyone's lives, when Voldemort gained power...   
  
Narcissa's eyes were fixed on the wall, but she seemed to be staring at something only she could see. "Where did Mistress meet Master Lucious?" The house elf asked to wake her from her reverie. Narcissa stared at the house elf and wiped her eyes, then cleared her throat, "At Hogwarts, same place I met John."   
"Who is John?" Asked Mobby   
"If you really want to know I'll tell you, but first I'll need to explain some things.  
I had two older brothers, Zeus and Hades. Father named us all out of Greek mythology; that's where I got my horrid name. By the time I had gotten my letter from Hogwarts they were in their fifth and sixth year. No two brothers were more different than those two. Hades was the older one and a chip off the old block as they same-no, actually more than that he was an exact carbon copy of Father, hater of mudbloods and muggle-lovers, Dark Arts lover. But my other brother, Zeus, was one hundred percent different. He hated the Dark Arts and hated Father for liking them. Father then hated Zeus because he didn't want to be "exactly like Daddy when he grew up". They had so many arguments and fights. Mother hated it. It only worsened when Zeus went to Hogwarts. See Father had been a Slytherin when he went to Hogwarts, (Mother's family had her go to the French school, Beauxbatons.) and of course Hades was a Slytherin too. But wonder of wonders when Zeus went to Hogwarts he was sorted as a Ravenclaw. I was only seven and I still remember how mad Father was when Hades wrote home and told him the news. To this day I still think Father thought he would be a Slytherin at school, and that would shape him up. I knew Mother was secretly glad; she didn't want both sons to grow to be Dark wizards.   
Then when the time came for me to go to Hogwarts half of me wanted to be a Ravenclaw, the other half a Slytherin. I didn't agree with all of Father's views on muggle lovers, muggle born wizards, and most of his talk about this new Dark leader, Lord Voldemort scared me. After I became a Ravenclaw at school Father became even more distant to me than he was before. Father had wanted all sons, so they could grow up and be just like him. Mostly Mother raised me, thank god.   
I still remember my first train ride to Hogwarts. I had said good-bye to Mother and Father, and both Hades and Zeus had asked me if I wanted to sit with them in their compartments. I declined, wanting to sit with Zeus and meet his friends, but also not wanting to hurt Hades' feelings. I was staring out a window when two girls my age or a little older, one with a brown bob and gray eyes, the other with the same color eyes but longer hair came up to me. The one with bob said "Hi! My name is Cosette and this is my sister Magurite. Are you in your first year? Wow you're very pretty. You look like you could be part veela. I saw some guys admiring you-" She had said this all very fast until her sister interrupted her.  
"Cosette, settle, you're scaring the poor girl."   
As she said that a girl yelled for Cosette from one of the compartments and with an energetic wave Cosette left.  
"Sorry about her, sometimes I think she needs a sedative. I'm Magurite, and going into my first year."  
"Hi, I'm Narcissa, I'm going to be in my first year." I had said shyly. No raised eyebrow when I told her my name, or smirk at my shyness. We were friends right from the start, the kind of friend that you know was destined to become your confidant. We got a compartment and talked the whole way, only interrupted a few times by boys wanting to meet me. I had inherited both my Mother's and Father's good looks, and don't think me vain for saying this, but I do think I was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts in my time.   
We have been best friends ever since. Marguerite is one of the nicest people I know, never pre-judging always hearing both sides of the argument, a mediator at school. Marguerite's sister was a Ravenclaw and Marguerite wanted to be one too.She was a pure blood wizard, not that I really cared.   
When sorting time came I was so nervous, I was afraid I would get into Slytherin. Now I had no desire to be in it. I was sorted and placed in Ravenclaw, thank god, so was Marguerite.   
Two other boys were sorted that day, both would change my destiny for better or worse. John McKinnon and Lucious Malfoy were placed in Gryffindor and Slytherin. One I would fall in love with, one I would marry.  
  
  
I know it's a dumb spot to leave off at but I have to leave for the airport on vacation. As soon as I get five good reviews I'll post the next part.  
  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns everything you recognize I own everything you don't.   
  
Please Review.  
  



End file.
